


Snuff Porn

by pizzazombienac



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Blood, Blood Kink, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Gore, Insults, Knifeplay, NSFW, On Camera, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pyromania, Rough Oral Sex, Torture, Vaginal Sex, boyfriend to death - Freeform, cum, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzazombienac/pseuds/pizzazombienac
Summary: Nac and Strade had their...erm...relationship going on for a couple months now. Strade wants to take it up to the next level by including her in his lucrative deep web business.





	1. Strange Love

It has been two months since Nac had been “dating” Strade to put it in the best terms. Their relationship, however, was far from a normal relationship. Their “courtship” consisted of Strade kidnapping Nac usually at random times at night to bring her to his house or he’d just break into her apartment at night. While together, they had a lot of sex that was kinky and violent in nature. Strade tried his best to keep any violence to parts of her body that wouldn’t be visible to others when she was out and about, but he gets carried away sometimes so she’d have a cut here and there or a bruise that she’d have to chalk up to her being clumsy at her job.

Although his methods were unconventional, creepy, and sometimes annoying and inconvenient, Nac did enjoy this secret relationship and was glad to have the title of “Strade’s pet”. The sex was amazing, he had a lot of money so he bought her all kinds of gifts, he knew how to cook, and kept her well fed. Those pros definitely outweighed the con of him “visiting” or kidnapping her randomly.

However, it has been a week since she’s seen Strade, and she started to wonder if he had moved on and found a new “pet” that he could actually keep in his home full time. This thought depressed her for all the hours she was awake.

One afternoon she wrapped up the projects at her place of employment before leaving to walk to her car. As she was walking, a familiar expensive looking car rolled up next to her. She smiled, the depressing thought of him finding a new pet being shattered immediately. She quickly took her smile away to face the car with the best annoyed look she could conjure up onto her face.

The car window rolled down and she saw Strade sitting in the driver’s seat wearing all black and a pair of sunglasses. “Buddy!” he greeted her.

“You’re going to kidnap me in broad daylight?” She shook her head. “Is that really a good idea.”

“Mmm actually,” the German man patted the passenger seat next to him. “I was hoping you’d actually come in without a fight this time.”

The dark haired girl was absolutely shocked by what he was saying. “For real?” She asked in disbelief.

“C’mon, Buddy, just get in the car I don’t want to have to make you.” He grinned darkly.

Nac rolled her eyes. “Alright hang on let me just grab my purse from my car and I’ll be right in.”

She quickly went to her car to grab her purse before jogging back to Strade’s car. She opened the door and got in. After she got in, he immediately took off.

“So what’s with the change in your method of picking me up?” She asked, putting her keys in her purse before setting it down in front of her.

“I was actually hoping to talk to you about something, and we can’t talk if you’re unconscious.” He told her.

Talk? Strade, talk? This was definitely really odd, as he’s more of a do first ask later kind of guy.

Nac shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “D-Did I do something wrong?”

Strade giggled and used one hand to cup her cheek, keeping the other hand on the wheel. “Oh buddy, of course not! What could my precious pet ever do wrong?”

Nac let out a sigh of relief, even if she was still kind of suspicious as to why Strade just wants to talk and not be crazy for once.

“I figured there are a few things you need to know and I was hoping you could assist me in some endeavors.” He explained, putting the hand that was once cupping Nac’s cheek down by his side.

Nac nodded. “Alright, I’m all ears!”

“I need your eyes and your mouth too, so don’t be all ears.” He giggled at his own joke.

Nac tried to stifle a giggle and give him an annoyed look, but his expression and his goofy jokes were too much for her.

“I love how you try so hard to act too good for anything, but you can’t resist my charms, mein liebling.” He gave her a pat on the head.

Nac gave the best pout of defiance she could make. “I-I…” she stammered before sighing. “Alright, alright. What do you need to tell me?”

“I’m not really a mechanic.” He told her.

“Wow. Great. So interesting.” Nac said sarcastically.

He shot her an unamused look before bringing his eyes back to the road. “Do you know how I make all this money then?”

Nac shrugged. “I don’t ask those questions of you. I figured if you let me do whatever I want and spare killing me despite the fact I tied you up and put a shock collar on you as well as let one of your very beloved pets go free, I should just be appreciative and grateful for that.”

Strade made a disappointed pout. “Oh, buddy. You think that little of me? I’m offended!”

Nac tried to backpedal her statement. The last thing she wanted to do was offend Strade. “Well it’s not like I’m not interested! I just didn’t want to bother you! I should be happy that I’m alive and that I’m your free ranged pet, because it is a huge honor.”

Strade gave her a wide grin as he pulled into the driveway of his house. “Oh buddy!” He stroked her chin. “How long have you been my pet? Don’t be so shy!”

She blushed as he stroked her chin. He parked the car before shutting it off. “I know how you like pizza, so I got you some pizza,” he told her before exiting the car. He shut the door and walked around to the passenger side to let Nac out, considering the passenger side still purposely doesn’t have a handle on the inside. “We can finish our conversation inside.” He helped her out of the car.

Nac took in the sight of his house before her. She remembers seeing it that time she escaped from him upon their first meeting, but she wasn’t paying too much attention then. This is the first time she’s actually seen the outside of his house, normally he kidnaps her and she just wakes up inside chained to the couch or the bed. It was a very nice house, absolutely something she’d never be able to afford on her own. He definitely had a lot of money even if the house wasn’t the most fancy thing money could buy.

They went inside where, as he said, he had ordered her a pizza and it was sitting on the living room coffee table. Nac squealed excitedly as she hurried over to the couch to sit down. As she did she opened the pizza box rather aggressively and immediately took a slice to eat.

Strade laughed. “You’re too cute!” He sat down next to her and picked up a slice from the box. “So, how do you think I make my money?”

Nac shrugged with a mouthful of pizza. “I don’t know” she confessed.

“Well,” he started casually, taking a bite of his slice of pizza. “I run a popular snuff website on the deep web where people choose the tools I use and I kill people for them using the tools they choose.” He explained this very nonchalantly, like as if it was completely normal to kill people on film.

Nac stopped chewing for a minute to look at him in shock. “Uh…” she swallowed whatever was in her mouth.

“What?” Strade gave her a devilish grin.

“It still stands you’re a psycho, and I shouldn’t be surprised, but damn.” Nac shook her head before taking another bite of pizza.

Strade laughed. “Why damn? Does it disgust you?

Nac shrugged. “I mean a little, but as long as I’m not the one being killed I don’t care.”

Strade stroked her hair. “That’s a shame that it disgusts you, I was hoping you would help me out in tonight’s live stream.”

Nac gave him another look of pure shock. “W-What?”

“Yeah,” he began. “You could pick the victim from the bar and help me kidnap them, then you could help me torture them and kill them! And then, since this is a special live stream, the viewers will choose the special bonus surprise at the end!”

Nac shifted uncomfortably. “Uh, what’s the special bonus surprise?” She looked kind of terrified. Was he actually going to kill her?

“It’s sexual in nature, I think you’ll enjoy it.” He gave her a wink.

Strade was nuts, so this could really mean anything. She thought about it for a bit. The worst that could happen is that he kills her, which would suck but that means no more working and debt. However, Strade has been pretty good to her so far despite being an absolute maniac. He’s especially great to her in sex, as every time they go at it she’s filled to the brim with the absolute best concoction of pain and pleasure she only ever could have imagined prior to meeting him.

“Well?” Strade asked her, continuing to stroke her hair.

Nac thought for another moment before nodding. “Alright, I’m in. You’ve been good to me so far I’m sure this will be a fun experience for us!”

Strade had a big giddy grin on his face. “Excellent! This will be fun for everyone!” he started before thinking for a second. “Mmm, maybe everyone except the poor bastard we torture and kill on camera.”

Nac giggled, even if she had a strange feeling in her gut. Not that she was in danger, but rather, she’s never actually killed someone before. She normally feels bad for people and doesn’t like to see them die unless she feels they absolutely deserve it.

“So, what kind of victim were you thinking of finding?” Strade asked. “Male? Female? Quiet? Loud?”

“Maybe an annoying male, preferably a misogynist.” She told him.

“You sure love slinging that word around!” Strade giggled.

“Because it’s true!” Nac retorted.

“Alright, alright,” he shook his head before showing her a flyer for a bar. “I usually like small bars that are pretty quiet, but I know this place gets pretty rowdy and loud for a small bar. It’s easy to distract someone and get them alone to where we can just take them.”

Nac read the flyer and nodded. “Alright. So what’s the plan?”

“You’re going to go in and find the guy you want to kill, then you’re going to seduce him into leaving the bar with you, and then we’re going to take him away!” He told her with a big smile.

“Alright, sounds like a plan!” She told him, holding her hand up for a high five, which he quickly reciprocated.  
  


* * *

 

Strade had dropped her off in front of the bar and went to go park somewhere inconspicuous. Nac wore a plain black t-shirt, black jeans, dark makeup, and boots. She entered the bar, which was actually very noisy. There were a lot of guys in the bar, loudly cracking jokes and laughing with their friends. Rock music played loudly in the background.

She sat down at the bar and continued scoping out the potential victims hanging out in the bar. The bartender came over to take her drink order, but she only asked for a water. The bartender promptly got her water before going off to tend to the next person.

As Nac continued to observe, she was suddenly interrupted by a man’s voice.

“Hey there sexy. What you doin’ just sipping water?” The man asked.

Nac turned to face him and saw that he was a young man around her age with dark hair. He wore a t-shirt with a very old tv show printed on it and cargo shorts. He had a trilby placed atop his head. Nac grinned at the sight of him, because just from looking at him she could tell that she wanted to help Strade kill him.

“My name is Brian. M’lady, may I get you a drink?” He asked her.

Nac nodded and motioned for him to sit down next to her. “Absolutely! I’ll have a pineapple margarita!” She told him, making it a point to order the most expensive drink on the menu.

“Oh, but of course!” Brian nodded sitting down. He obnoxiously snapped his fingers for the bartender, who dutifully came over. “A whiskey on the rocks for me and a pineapple margarita for the lady!”

Nac smiled, appreciative that Strade fed her pretty good before she came to the bar. The extra food in her belly would help absorb the alcohol so that she didn’t get too drunk to perform her duty of kidnapping this guy.

“I like your shirt, Brian!” Nac told him, even though she had no idea what it was.

“Thank you, but I doubt you even know what this is.” He said snobbishly.

“I don’t, I’m sorry. I just like the art style.” She answered honestly.

“Ah, that’s ok, I will educate you m’lady!” He reassured her almost condescendingly before going off on a tangent about the shitty show on his shirt.

Nac did her best to look very interested, amazed, and impressed even though she wasn’t at all.

The bartender brought their drinks and he quickly snatched up his whiskey and drank it. He had a look of disgust on his face as he drank it, though, which indicated to Nac that he doesn’t really drink all that much and ordered that to impress her. She definitely needed to use this to her advantage.

“Wow, you’re so lucky to have so much tolerance to alcohol like that!” She complimented. “Men who can handle their liquor are so impressive!”

He gave her a smug grin before obnoxiously snapping for the bartender. “Oh you have not seen anything yet. I bet I am more impressive than any man you have ever seen!”

He asked the bartender for another whiskey on the rocks before receiving yet another one, which he quickly downed.

After his second drink, Nac got him to open a conversation with her about himself. Apparently this was his first time at a bar, where his online friends on Reddit told him would be a good place to “pick up chicks”. He also used some of the pickup artist lines on her like “you would look cuter if your muffin top wasn’t showing, but you’re in luck because I happen to like muffins.” and “if your face was just a little thinner you’d be a gorgeous model, but do not worry because I have found beauty where other savage men would not have.”

Nac pretended these horrible lines worked on her as she encouraged him to order another round of drinks for them. He did just that and downed his third whiskey on the rocks, which at that point made him extremely loopy. Nac didn’t touch her second margarita and just watched the greasy boy before her spout off chauvinistic garbage to try and impress her.

She waited for the three whiskeys to take their toll on the man before gently touching his shoulder. “Brian, do you wanna get out of here?” She asked with a flirty grin as she batted her eyes.

The man let out a loud “WOOH!” before clapping his hands together. “SCORE!” He got up and twirled around before pretending to throw a basketball and make a score. “SWISH!”

Nac giggled darkly as she got up and took his hand. “Oh Brian, you’re so funny!” She lied as she stroked his arm.

Brian felt confident as he stepped out of the bar with this beautiful goth lady on his arm. Nac gently guided him to the back of the building, where Strade was parked.

Brian looked confused. “You parked over here? This is no place for a lady to park! What if some savage tries to rape you?”

Nac laughed. “You shouldn’t be worried about me,” She stepped back and gave him a very dark grin. “You should be worried about you!”

“W-What?” Brian looked even more confused, unaware of the fact Strade was now right behind him.

“Hey, buddy, that’s my pet you’re hitting on and I don’t appreciate it!” The German man told Brian before putting his hands on his shoulders.

Brian’s eyes widened as he stayed perfectly still. “W-What the fuck is going on?”

“You’re coming with us!” Nac giggled evilly and clapped.

“Y-You bitch! You set me up!” Brian tried to protest and escape Strade’s grip.

Strade overpowered Brian and ended up slamming him head first against the brick wall hard enough to knock him out.


	2. Bye Bye, Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nac and Strade do some "bonding" over a guy they brought home from the bar.

Brian woke up with his hands tied up to metal hooks on the ceiling slightly suspended in the air. He began to freak out, but realized he had a ball gag on.

Strade just finished setting up his recording equipment and had pulled a skull mask over his face. Nac also had a skull mask over her face as she finished laying out all the tools on the table.

“We’re going to go live now, ready?” Strade asked her, receiving a nod from the dark haired woman in return.

Strade clicked a few buttons on the camera and the laptop before going into the frame.

“Hello, buddies!” He greeted. “Today is a very special live stream and I’m glad you could all make it!”

Brian struggled against his restraints, trying to scream through the ball gag.

Strade pulled out a knife with one hand and put his other hand around Nac. “As you can see here, I have a new pet who is going to assist me today! She even hand picked this victim herself!” He giggled before leaning forward to take a look at the laptop. Once he did, he went over to the table and pulled up the tiller.

“The viewers have spoken, they want you to poke some holes into him” Strade told Nac as he placed the tiller into her hands. “I believe you’re well acquainted with this weapon.”

Nac took the tiller in her hands before looking at the squirming man hanging up in front of her. She almost felt bad for him, but remembered how obnoxious he was in the bar. He would be one less asshole to bother women in the world. She gripped the tiller and stepped over to Brian before whacking him as hard as she could in as many different places as she could. Brian let out pained muffled screams through his ball gag, tears and snot running down his face.

Strade stood off to the side making small moans, gently rubbing his crotch as she whacked the chubby crying male. He licked his lips as Nac continued to plant holes in the victim’s skin before leaning over to the laptop. People were frantically messaging and putting money on Nac stripping the victim and Strade using jumper cables on the victim’s balls.

Strade took the battery charger which was already plugged in and ready to go and placed it on the ground. Strade hit the jumper cables together, making sure they produced a spark. He giggled darkly when they did.

“Alright my pet, take his pants off.” Strade instructed. “Boxers too.”

Nac did as she was told while Brian squirmed in protest. Strade leaned over to the laptop quickly before turning to Nac. “Take his ball gag off too, they want to hear him scream.”

Nac nodded and got up on a step stool to reach the ball gag. As soon as Nac took it off, Brian began screaming and crying.

“P-Please! I’m sorry! I didn’t know she was your girl, dude! I would have left her alone I promise! I’m so sorry! Don’t hurt me!” The chubby male pleaded with his captors.

“Awww, don’t be so pathetic, Buddy!” Strade laughed sadistically. “You’re a star right now! You should be happy!”

“T-This is being broadcasted?” Brian asked through pained sobs. “W-What the fuck?”

Strade giggled as he approached the blubbering man. He clicked the jumper cables together again to elicit a spark. Brian squirmed as Strade got closer to him doing that.

“W-What are you doing with that?” Brian whimpered. “What kind of sick fucks are you?”

Strade let out a maniacal laugh as he clipped one jumper cable on the man’s member and another on his balls. Brian let out a shrill scream as he got electrocuted. Strade did this in 5 second intervals, making sure to not kill the guy too quickly.

As Strade did that, he turned to Nac. “See what the viewers want next.” He commanded.

Nac nodded and went over to the laptop. People were frantically putting money on Nac hammering nails into the guy’s skin and then Strade cutting the guy open. Nac relayed that information to Strade before going over to the table and taking up a hammer and a small container of nails.

Strade gave the guy a couple more shocks before taking the jumper cables away and putting them safely aside. He went to the table and grabbed his favorite hunting knife.

Nac grabbed one of the guy’s legs and began to hammer some nails into his knees. Brian screamed in pain and continued to cry. “PLEASE STOP I’LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT!”

Nac continued to hammer away as Strade laughed. “Oh, Buddy! This IS what we all want!”

Brian continued to let out blood curdling screams as Nac hammered his leg. Soon, Strade motioned for her to stop so that he could begin cutting the guy open.

Strade slashed his knife in every direction on Brian’s stomach as the chubby man continued to scream. Then, with one hard slash and a dark laugh, Strade put a deep cut into the guy’s stomach. As soon as he did, he stepped back to let the guy’s guts spill out on the floor.

Brian started to get weaker and weaker as he lost more blood. “P-Please,” he tried to plead with his captors again.

Strade walked over to the laptop to see what the viewers picked next. They wanted to see Nac and Strade together take gasoline, pour it into the open wound of his stomach, and light it on fire.

Strade grinned as his viewers kept placing tons of money on the option. He went over to the side to get a can of gasoline before handing it to Nac. He pulled a lighter from his pocket. “Pour that into his stomach wound” he commanded.

Nac nodded and went over to Brian and began pouring the can inside the deep wound. She poured just enough that it was only on Brian’s person and not anywhere else. Strade motioned for Nac to get back before lighting up the flame of the lighter and tossing it over on Brian. Brian’s stomach immediately burst into flames as Brian screamed in weak agony. Flames quickly engulfed his body. Nac, Strade, and all of Strade’s snuff viewers watched Brian slowly die as the flames burned his body. The flames ended up burning the ropes and Brian’s lifeless body thudded to the ground. Strade got a fire extinguisher and sprayed the contents on the body as to not accidentally burn his entire set down. He then got a big push broom and just pushed the charred body over to the side.

Nac kinda stared on awkwardly, not sure what she should even do now. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and she can’t believe she just tortured and killed someone on camera for 45 minutes like that. The worst part, she actually ENJOYED doing it to that guy. Nac wasn’t really sure how to feel about herself as she felt invigorated and disgusted all at once.

Strade took a big sheet and covered the floor with it before stepping over to the front of the camera. As he did so, he aggressively grabbed Nac. Nac let out a squeak as he did so, terror washing over her. Was he going to kill her on screen now?

“Since this is a special live stream and I have a brand new pet to play with, now you get to choose what sick shit I do to her right now!” He laughed before pushing her down to the ground.


	3. Exhibitionism FTW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said it was a special live stream *aggressive eyebrow waggling*

Nac’s head spun as it all happened so fast. She should have known this was going to be her fate when she decided to date a murderer. She weakly looked up at him as he went over to the torture instrument table. Instead of taking whatever was on that table, however, he shoved the table aside to reveal another table with all kinds of kinky sex toys on it.

There were all kinds of leather bondage, butt plugs, dildos, crops, whips, etc. lining the table. Nac let out a sigh of relief seeing that. He did say it was going to be sexual in nature, and since no one can see her face she’s totally ok with Strade fucking her brains out on camera.

Strade leaned over to the laptop and grinned before going over to Nac. “Strip!” He commanded her.

Nac went to go do what she was told, but stopped and squeaked when Strade suddenly shouted out another command. “Do it slowly!”

The dark haired girl tried her best to do a slow strip tease in front of the camera. She let her clothes uselessly drop to the ground before kicking them aside so that now she was standing in her bra and panties.

“Those come off too!” Strade demanded.

Nac slowly took them off as well, standing fully naked in front of the camera. Normally, she wasn’t too shy about being naked, but she’s never had a bunch of people watch her in a live stream video before. Normally anything sexual in nature she recorded was strictly for her and her partner’s eyes only. She shifted uncomfortably on the camera, trying to fight the urge to cover herself.

“Get on all fours!” Strade commanded after he viewed the laptop.

Nac slowly did what she was told, a little nervous on what might go on. She hoped if he was going to stick anything in her butt it would be something small.

Strade grabbed something off the table before kneeling down behind Nac. “Relax, I’m giving you a tail.” He told her before she felt something go up her butt.

“A-Ah!” She whined out uncomfortably. She wished he had used a little lube, but whatever he put in there was small enough that it wasn’t too uncomfortable. He then put some kind of headband on her head and a collar on her before getting up.

“Get on your knees!” He commanded.

Nac got up on her knees. She quickly glanced behind her to see what he put inside of her and noticed a fake fluffy cat tail hanging from the small butt plug he put into her. Apparently the viewers wanted her to be a kitty for this live stream. She faced forward and looked up at Strade, who was walking over to the table. He took up a pair of leather hand cuffs before going behind Nac again and cuffing her hands behind her back roughly.

“Not again!” Nac whined.

“Hush!” Strade put a finger to her lips before standing to the side of her. He roughly had her turn to face him by pulling the leash hanging from her collar.

She looked up at him shyly as he began to remove his belt and unbutton his pants. In one swift motion, he dropped his pants and his boxers onto the floor. His fully erect cock was barely an inch away from her face. Nac licked her lips and slowly went to put it into her mouth, but Strade had other plans. The minute she opened her mouth, he lifted up her mask and aggressively slammed her head down on his cock, causing her to gag.

Nac was definitely not ready to take the full length of his dick into her throat all at once, but he never was someone who waited. Nac looked up at him with wide eyes as he began to aggressively slam his cock in and out of her mouth, causing the poor girl to sputter, cough, and gag. He gripped her head with both of his hands as he continued. She definitely was hoping to give him a gentler blow job, but Strade probably didn’t even know what “gentle” meant.

However, she didn’t totally hate the experience. Sure her throat was getting stabbed by this monster of a cock he had and her mouth felt like it was ready to fall off at any moment, but she was thoroughly enjoying the small moans and grunts he let out as he enjoyed the inside of her mouth. The moans alone made her wet as she squeezed her thighs together.

She instinctively tried to put her hands on his thighs as he face fucked her, but unfortunately she was handcuffed and could not move her hands. She felt tears stream down her face as he continued to fuck her throat, not because she was upset, but because her body was just reacting that way.

Just as she was feeling like her jaw would become unhinged permanently, he finally popped himself out of her mouth, aggressively pulling her hair back with one hand. Nac quickly took in as many deep breaths as she could, even with her mask falling back into place over her mouth.

He stroked her cheek with his free hand as she caught her breath. “Who’s a good kitty?” He laughed darkly. “My slutty whore kitty!”

Nac wanted to respond back to him but was still trying to catch her breath. He got up and walked behind her, kicking his pants away as he did so. Nac finally felt like she was catching her breath before he forcefully shoved her head on the ground. She let out a whimper being handled so roughly.

She felt him move her tail over as he positioned the tip of his cock by her now extremely wet entrance.

“Beg for me!” He demanded.

“P-Please fuck me!” Nac moaned out weakly trying to push herself onto his cock. When she tried, he smacked her ass hard with a crop he was holding. Nac howled and moaned at the same time.

“Tell me how badly you want my cock inside you, you filthy little whore!” He growled, teasing her entrance by circling his tip around it. She let out a few whimpers before he smacked the crop against her ass again.

“Hnng, oh god!” Nac shivered as he insulted her and hit her, making her feel even wetter and more ready to get plowed. “I want it so bad! I need it inside of me right now!”

“Kitty’s in heat, huh?” He giggled as he continued to tease her entrance and slap her ass with the crop.

“Nya~” Nac gasped out desperately. “I need you so bad!”

Without hesitating, Strade pushed his full length aggressively into her, eliciting a shrill shrieking moan from the dark haired girl. Normally it took her a minute to get used to his full length and girth, but he had worked her up so much that her pussy welcomed the enormous cock.

Strade tossed the crop aside before he moved both hands to grip her hips as he aggressively and quickly thrusted into her, letting out deep grunts and an occasional moan.

“You like that, you filthy bitch?” He moaned out, letting out a slight gasp as he slammed into her.

Nac let out very loud moans and groans every time he slammed into her. “Yes! I love it! I’m a filthy whore and I love your huge cock!”

He continued to plow into her and Nac melted into her own world of pure bliss as he shoved himself into all the right spots. She enjoyed herself so much she didn’t notice him start to pull her up by the leash and pull up a knife to her tummy. She snapped back to reality when he stopped thrusting as hard into her and then cut her. She let out a surprised scream when he did.

“A-Ah what the fuck?” Nac hissed out and bit her lip.

“C’mon buddy, you knew the pain part of this was coming.” He told her as he continued to slash her tummy. He didn’t do it too hard, but he did it just enough so that she was bleeding. Once he was satisfied with the cuts, he tossed his knife aside and began to rub his hands all over the bloody cuts to get her blood all over his hands. As he did that, he began his rough pace again.

Nac let out a series of moans as he ran his hands up and down her body. Strade made sure to position himself and Nac in front of the camera just enough so that the viewers could see Nac taking the full length of his cock deep into her pussy. He brought his bloody hands up so that he could roughly fondle her breasts as he continued to fuck her.

Nac bit her lip hard as she felt herself ready to reach her peak. “I-I’m gonna cum!” She gasped out, causing him to go even rougher on her.

“Cum for me, slut!” He hissed as he quickened his pace. “And then you’re going to be my personal cream puff!”

When he said that, she had reached her peak and let out a pleasured scream. He continued to plow into her as she came down from her orgasm. It wasn’t until she actually did come down from her orgasm that she realized Strade was planning on cumming inside of her.

“Oh shit, wait!” Nac tried to say, but she was too late. Strade aggressively gave her one last thrust as he let out a loud moan. She felt his warm seed spill deep inside of her, coating every inch of her vagina.

Nac slid off of his cock and onto the ground uselessly when he let her go. Strade licked the blood off of his hands before going over to the laptop and the camera.

“Hey buddies, thanks for watching! I hope you enjoyed this special live stream! Until next week!” He waved before shutting off the camera and closing down the laptop.

He pulled off his mask and walked over to the panting Nac on the floor. He took her hand cuffs off and pulled the butt plug out of her before tossing them aside. “So buddy, what were you trying to tell me shortly before we finished?”

Nac rolled over so that she was on her back, looking at him a bit worried. “I mean, I take birth control, but it’s a low dose only meant to help with my painful cramps. Can you please get me a plan B? The last thing we need is a child.” She told him.

Strade nodded. “Absolutely, I don’t want kids either!” He gave her a kiss on the forehead before helping her up. “Go relax upstairs and I’ll get you your stuff at the pharmacy. When I get back you can help me clean all this up, ok?”

Nac nodded. “Ok, thank you!”

They both walked up the stairs where Strade changed out of his bloody clothes and washed the blood off of his hands before getting his keys to leave. Nac sat on the couch and stared at the black TV screen.

“Well that was fucking wild…” Nac muttered to herself before turning on the TV to watch some Netflix.


End file.
